


I think it's finally safe for me to fall

by phasamtasie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasamtasie/pseuds/phasamtasie
Summary: Laurel was still tiredly lounging on her chair, eyes closed again and the last one in the room. The picture of big bad Black Siren being so small and quite adorable made Dinah smile to herself.“Get up sleepy head. I am taking you home!” she yelled in the vast direction of Laurel while already walking up the stairs. Light and quick footsteps followed her up and out the door into the cold night air.orthe one where Laurel is too tired for the world
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, DinahSiren - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	I think it's finally safe for me to fall

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently watchin Arrow Season 3, but ever since watching the Green Arrow and the Canaries Episode in Season 8 I'v been obsessed with Dinahsiren. So this doesnt really fit in at any time, but Dinah's apartment looks like it was shown in 8x09 but Dianh is still police captain and working with team Arrow and Laurel is DA. If you can't tell by now I just took whatever bits and pieces fit my story so please don't hate me for it.  
> Enjoy!  
>   
> PS Thank you Marlou for reading over it!

Dinah and Laurel have been friendly for a while now, but just how familiar they were with each other was still new to Team Arrow. They were having a team debrief after a night out, fighting against some minor criminals. Oliver and Felicity bouncing information off each other, filling the team in on what their thoughts about the incident in the big picture were. Dinah had been watching Laurel from the other side of the room, watched her sink deeper on her chair by the second, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She knew Laurel had had a long day at the office with a tough case that was still stuck in her mind and had resulted in her taking more hits than usual tonight. Quietly as to not disturb the ongoing discussion she made her way over to Laurel and gave her chair a light knock, to not startle her by appearing so suddenly behind her. Her hands stopped their circular movement and her head fell back, a questioning look in her eyes, silently asking Dinah what she was doing. “Sit up” she whispered and Laurel sat up straighter, just enough so that Dinah could place her hands on Laurel’s shoulders. She started gently massaging Laurel's neck and shoulders, that were way past the point of being helped by a simple massage, from all the office work and continues pulled muscles. Laurel still seemed to enjoy the circled rubbed onto her sore back. The first sigh of relief was soon replaced by a content humming that Dinah felt increase in her fingertips every time she hit a particular painful spot. Going back to listening to the team talking with one ear, it didn't go unnoticed by Dinah that her massage was making Laurel stifle her moans in humming. Oliver and Felicity had just started inviting everyone for dinner at their place, most people agreeing before their eyes landed on Dinah and Laurel.  
  
The moment Dinah's fingers stopped moving over her hurting muscles, Laurel opened her eyes, looking visibly uncomfortable when finding all eyes on her. “We both had a pretty long and exhausting day at the office. Don't think we're suit for your dinner nights today.” Having been caught totally off guard Dinah saved Laurel, with only half a lie, from sitting there dumbfounded as she hadn't been listening to the conversation. While Laurel’s day had been long and exhausting, Dinah had been watching the clock impatiently waiting to go home, no matter how much she loved her job. Ever since she and Laurel had finally given in to their feelings, a couple weeks ago, she couldn't get enough of the other. They weren't ready to tell the team just yet, with everything still being new and exciting and keeping the secret to just the two of them felt thrilling. The team started to scatter, Diggle going home to pick up Lyla while the others went home to meet Oliver and Felicity at their place later. Her hands still resting on the blondes shoulders she squeezed them one last time before going to get their stuff. When she came back Laurel was still was still tiredly lounging on her chair, eyes closed again and being the last one in the room. The picture of big bad Black Siren being so small and quite adorable made Dinah smile to herself.  
  
“Get up sleepy head. I am taking you home!” she yelled in the vast direction of Laurel while already walking up the stairs. Light and quick footsteps followed her up and out the door into the cold night air. They both put on their helmets and Laurel snuggled into Dinah on the back of the motorcycle, enjoying the warmth of the other woman's body. Way too soon for her liking Laurel had to move again, when they arrived at Dinah's place. Laurel hadn't really been home, ever since they had gotten together, only to get some clothes and belongings in the beginning. Staying at Dinah's was just a lot more convenient and neither wanted to spend any more time than necessary away from the other. They got up to the apartment, Dinah grabbing both their bags to bring them into the bedroom and get changed into some sweatpants. Laurel took the faster route and just stripped her pants at the end of the couch before cuddling up on it with a blanket waiting for Dinah to join her.  
Dinah, now in more comfortable clothes, stepped into the open kitchen “You want a drink love?” Anyone, that wasn't Dinah, would lose a leg even trying to call Laurel a pet name, but Dinah had tested the waters over the last couple of weeks. Seeing just how far she could go without being starred down, only to find out almost every ridiculous pet name she could come up with made Laurel smile. When she didn't get an answer she walked over to find a sleeping Laurel cuddled up on the couch. Her mouth hanging just the tiniest bit open and her hands holding onto the blanket tightly. Dinah felt her heart melt at the sight of the normally so stern and cold woman letting herself be so open and vulnerable in front of her. She walked around and kneeled down next to the sleeping figure. Softly, in order not to scare her, she told her “Hey, wake up” getting a sleepy grunt as an answer. She moved her arms under Laurel's legs and shoulders, which startled the sleeping woman and made her instinctively grab Dinah's arm. She whispered to Laurel to hold on to her neck and with the still almost asleep woman nuzzled into her neck now, she walked them into the bedroom. Gently she put Laurel down and took away the couch blanket, but not without pulling the covers over her, so she wouldn't get cold. She quickly got rid of her own pants, not bothering to brush her teeth. She slipped into bed behind Laurel, scooting closer until she could nudge her to turn. As soon as she felt Laurels back pressed to her front, all the stress of the day was lifted and tired calm took over. Dinah felt Laurel intertwine their fingers while she placed soft kisses on Laurels exposed neck in front of her.  
  
Sometimes she still couldn't believe that this was her reality now. They had hated each other to the bones in the beginning, laurel being a criminal that Dinah was hell bound on bringing in. But somewhere along the way they became partners at work, turned into friends that eventually fell in love with each other. If it wasn't for how happy she was she would have hated how cliché this was, but she truly felt happier than she ever had in her life. They fit together so well, because they shared a lot of their past experiences and understood the other without words. They had their very own pace of falling in love and making things work and they just brought out the best in the other.  
So on this night, Dinah would not have changed her place, cuddled up to Laurel, for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I just saw that @breakthesewalls has a dinahsiren story with the same titel. Just wanted to say I didn't see this until after publishing mine so it's just a funny accident.


End file.
